


It Will Take Time

by mightymouse3309



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2 soulmates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Barry has 2 soulmates, Barry is a Dork, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Len likes dorks, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, so does Oliver, supportive family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymouse3309/pseuds/mightymouse3309
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Barry was told that he would never be accepted by his soulmates, that having 2 soulmates would only lead to heart break.Then he met Len and Oliver, 2 people who happen to be his soulmates.He wants to accept them, but the thoughts of his past and what people have said about 2 soulmates makes it hard to love himself for who he is. Loving others is the easiest part...





	1. When the paths are seperate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too much love for one man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278172) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 

**Chapter 1: When the paths are separate**

Barry

All Barry thought he was good at was running, it was a mindset he has had since he was little.

He ran from his responsibilities.

He ran from bullies.

He contemplated running away from his life and start anew.

But there were a few reasons why he stayed where he was, why he run away from the life he knew:

His soul mates.

It was one of the many reasons why Barry was constantly being chased down by a small group of boys, luckily leaving with only a few bruises and cuts.

Though soul mates were a common thing, the general population had either a soul mark that their soul mate shared with them, or they were able to communicate by writing on their skin. It was rare to not have either and even rare to have both, Barry was one of those people.

If he had both, that could either mean his partner had both and it was a normal relationship, but after someone in his class had asked about it and word got around that he had two, everything went sour.

Luckily in this age, it didn’t matter the age gap or gender of your soul mate, but in some areas of the world, having a triad was viewed as a “threesome” instead of a pure bond.

This is why Barry was currently running from his bullies.

“Get back here Allen!” One had shouted, Barry was able to finally say something to one of the boys before he immediately regretted it and started to run.

“Barry Allen, you whore!” Another had shouted, he didn’t know what the word really meant but these were older boys and most of the words they said weren’t too nice anyway.

Barry was shoved to the ground from the left; one of the boys had taken an ally way to cut him off. This only meant he was going home with a few new bruises and hopefully no broken bones.

His body went numb as the punches rained down from the larger boy that he had taunted; now regretting even opening his mouth.

“Hey!” A voice had called, Barry had curled up with his eyes screwed shut to prevent further damage.

The punches stopped.

“What do you want lady?” The boy had asked, suddenly someone had pulled Barry up from the ground.

“Leave the boy alone, he did nothing to harm you jerks.” She snapped, Barry had opened his eyes to see a taller girl stood in front of him.

“How do you know that?” The boy had taunted, she only laughed, flipped her brown hair over her shoulder then pointed to Barry behind her.

“He’s skinner than a stick, you’re fatter than a turkey on thanksgiving, something isn’t adding up…” Her voice trailed off, the bully’s face grew bright red then he raised his hand to slap her only she didn’t flinch. Instead she grabbed Barry’s hand then started to run.

“Come on, run!”

With the girl still holding his hand, she tugged him through the alley ways like it was second nature, and after a few turns they lost the bullies.

“So-“she took a deep breath of air in, slightly winded “-what did you do that caused those idiots to get mad at you?” The girl had slid against the wall only to sit on the disgusting ground.

“I have two soul mates.” Barry muttered, ready to sprint away if things got hairy.

“Two? That must be nice to get that much love.” She replied, standing up with a smile. “Lisa Snart, you are?”

“Barry Allen.” Lisa held out her hand, but when Barry didn’t shake her hand she only sighed.

“Not really trusting are you, Barry Allen?” She asked, looking down at the boy who was currently fiddling with his backpack straps.

“I guess not.” He spoke; it was more like a question then an answer.

“S’fine by me, my big brother isn’t that trusting either.” Lisa spoke with a slight laugh, as if recalling memories. “Do you know how to get home from here?”

Barry looked down the ally they were standing in to see if there were signs for a street, but there wasn’t any.

“No, I don’t know what street I’m on.” He replied, though she only nodded then grabbed his hand once more.

“Tell me where you live, I can take you there!” Lisa replied with a smile, pushing to earn the smaller boy’s trust. Barry nodded then they walked through the ally, the occasional conversation appearing.

* * *

Len

“Lenny I’m back!” Lisa had called; Leonard had come back from another heist when Lisa had gotten back. The man was half asleep in his char at the table where his blueprints were.

“Hey sis,” he had muttered, practically snoring as he dozed off.

“Guess what I was doing?” The teen had asked, she held a thin plastic bag that had energy drinks inside, knowing how exhausted her brother would be after the latest heist.

“What did you do?” He muttered back, not really caring, as he felt sleep was more important.

“Helped this kid, getting his ass handed to him for having 2 soul mates,” she replied, cracking open a Red Bull then placing it on the table in front of Len.

“Two soul mates, now I haven’t heard of that before, incredibly rare are they?” He asked his interest piqued.

“He was explaining how it was rare to have a mark and communicate to his soul mate, it was more common to be able to do that with one soul mate, but he was one of the rare kinds that had 2.” She rambled in awe; it was also because of the 2 Monsters she had chugged on the way here.

“Lucky kid,” Len replied, taking a swig of the much needed energy drink.

“Not really, should have seen the way those kids were laying it on him. Kid tried telling one off, standin’ up for himself, but it just gave him a black eye and maybe a broken bone.” She explained, quickly finishing off the drink then reaching for the next. Though Leonard had seen how energetic the brunette was then confiscated the remaining few in the bag.

“I don’t want my sister dying from a heart attack today.” He had said as he pulled the bag out of her reach.

“You’re no fun-“she pouted –“wait have you heard anything from your soul mate today?” She asked quickly, jumping the subject.

“No, all he said was something about science and how cool computers were, it was a lot more but that’s the easiest way to put it.” It was no secret that Leonard’s soul mate was a genius, though he didn’t know the age of said soul mate, it was something he didn’t want to tell him and he was fine with that. After all he expected him to be only a few years younger than him…

…not 17.

* * *

Oliver

“Oli it’s time to get up!” A young girl called, and then she jumped on to his bed in an effort to wake him up.

“Good morning to you too Speedy, what do you need?” Oliver asked, opening his eyes, only to see her smiling face.

“We don’t have school today!” She shouted, jumping on the bed.

“Why don’t we have school today?” Oliver asked, pulling the blanket off himself, he had watched Thea jump then landed on her butt before giggling.

“Mommy didn’t say, but she said we didn’t have school today, do you want to go play?” She asked, he only smiled then nodded.

“Let me get changed then we can play, how does that sound?” He asked, she giggled once more then ran out of his room, trying her best to close the door only to fall in the process. Though she did succeed and without tears.

Oliver stretched then rubbed the soul mark that was located on his wrist, such an inconvenient place to have a soul mark in his opinion.

It was a simple arrow head with a lightning bold resting in the middle, those who saw it loved how simple it was since the more complicated ones were the larger and harder to hide ones.

Just like every kid his age, he wanted to find his soul mate. Though not for sexual reasons like the teens in his school, but for the more pure reasons:

He just wanted to get to know the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.


	2. When paths converge

**Chapter 2: When paths converge**

Barry

‘Hows ur day so far?’ Barry Had wrote on his skin, the adult still nervous and jittery when he would talk to his soulmates. Though his doesn’t know where his soulmates are, he was afraid they wouldn't want the man he was.

‘Terrible, my sis can be so needy.’ Is what his soulmate wrote back, though he was expecting nothing less from him. He noted that his soulmate preferred to write in perfect- or near perfect- grammar when they talked, though he hasn't asked why yet.

'What did she do?' He wrote back, glancing down at the stack of papers that he had yet to finish for his current case.

'She's quite the nosey woman, I forgot to erase my arm before I went to bed and she read what we wrote.' This made Barry's face light on fire.

'Srry I forgot to erase my arm last night.'

'It's okay, I like waking up to see your messages, but it was the equivalent of reading someone text messages.'

'True but I liked waking up to see the msgs too, it felt like I was waking up to you.' Barry took a risk writing the message, almost afraid of his soulmates response, but couldn't be happier when he read the next phrase:

'Ditto.'

“Barry!” A voice called, he looked up from the notes in the case file to see Iris standing there with a smile. **** <strike></strike>

‘Gtg, boss needs me.’ He wrote, not wanting to use his sister as an excuse to leave the conversation.

“Hey Iris what did you need?” He asked, grabbing a fry from the small pile on the empty hamburger wrapper. She walked around him only to place her stuff on the ground and grabbed a fry. “Hey!”

“Barry I need help with my report,” she said simply like it would solve his question.

“I thought you had that covered?” Barry asked, picking up another fry before flipping through the file for the images of the tire tracks at the scene.

“Well it’s going to be full of sciency stuff, and I thought you were going to take me to S.T.A.R Labs to see the particle thing-“

“Particle accelerator.”

“Yea that, go off. Isn’t it like your nerd dream to see it go off, what’s so interesting about it?” She asked, Barry jumped up, confused that she didn’t know the importance of this machine.

“This Particle Accelerator will rewrite what we know about science ever!” He had stated with a large smile, fan boying over the machine.

“Isn’t it just some big machine they are turning on tonight?” She asked, grabbing another fry. “Okay Barry, I am stress eating, if you don’t help me I will be more muffin top then girl.”

“Iris your beautiful.” He replied, earning an eye roll from the girl, he stood up to grab his gloves but Iris grabbed them, then sat on his chair.

“So explain this Particle Accelerator.” She ate another fry then earned another eye roll from her best friend.

“I can’t go tonight Iris, as much as I want to see it go off, Singh has me finishing this DNA report. But I will explain it to you, don’t worry you can use this in your report.” Barry said with a huff, grabbing a marker from the white board. “If this dot was what we currently knew about science, this is what we can learn from the Particle Accelerator.”

Iris only stared at the board then turned towards the doorway to see her father, Detective Joe West, walking in.

“Hi Dad,” she muttered, hugging him with a small smile. He returned the hug with a smile of his own.

“Hey Iris, what are you doing in here?” He asked, she looked towards Barry then him.

“Can you give Barry the night off so we could see the Particle Accelerator go off? I have to write a report about it and Barry could find his soulmates, or at least one tonight.” She said, he rolled his eyes at his sister’s attempts at match making.

It was typical for soulmates to have found each other by the time the younger one is 18, but Barry has been too scared to find them, as he thinks he would be letting down their expectations.

Joe looked at Iris then Barry who looked defeated that he was stuck here working. The machine had made a small noise indicating what the sample was and where it was from.

“I think the Mardon brothers are hiding out on a farm,” he started looking towards the computer. “The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It’s an antibiotic. There are only 4 farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Bet you will find a sweet Shelby parked at one of them.” Barry rambled, he felt slightly embarrassed but didn’t say anything. Joe looked at him then Iris who was practically beaming.

“Fine, you can go.” Joe said, trying to muster up his “detective voice” on Barry, though he sounded more like a stern dad.

Iris squealed, hugged her dad then grabbed Barry’s arm, pulling him out of the CSI lab.

* * *

Oliver

“Why must I make an appearance in Central City?” Oliver asked through the com, sending a few arrows towards the man, only penetrating a few inches deep.

“Tonight the Particle accelerator goes online, it’s one of the biggest things to happen in science ever!” Felicity had shouted, Oliver winced then shot the guy once more. “But it would also look good for the company if one of the CEO’s were there in support.”

While she talked about the Particle Accelerator, Oliver had taken down the enhanced man then sighed.

“Any other reason I should go?” He asked, walking into an alley way, looking for the best vantage point to leave from.

“I mean you could always find your soulmate there, besides Barry lives in Central City, he could help you too.” She spoke with a smile, a small inkling as to who his soulmate was, but in Oliver fashion, didn’t accept him.

Oliver didn’t say anything for a few moments, contemplating what he should do.

“Fine, I will head over to Central City, pl-“

“I already have everything set up, I just needed you. Sorry.” She blurted at the end, realizing he might be mad at her. He huffed then stopped on top of the building he was on, looking out on the horizon. He was never out during the day, but the enemy he was dealing with had called immediate attention, Felicity had covered him at work, assuming she used the ‘going to the opening of the Partial accelerator’ as an excuse.

“Does Diggle know?” He asked, scaling the building, trying to keep low.

“You sorta were the only one that didn’t know…” Her voice trailed off, he stopped then glared at the club that was now a few blocks away. He was currently on top of a rundown motel where he was checked into. Jumping through the window, he quickly got changed, threw the weapons and clothes into the bag then proceeded to check out.

“How long till my flight to Central City leaves?” He asked the com still in his ear.

“Well it’s your jet, but you need to leave here in a half an hour in order to make it to the City on time before sunset. Digs will cover you as the Arrow if needed, so I take it you are going?” She asked, quickly, excited that he could finally see Barry again.

She had noticed when he first arrived to Starling City how he covered his wrist, afraid of showing the mark that was there. But when he finally showed her, she immediately put 2 and 2 together. Oliver wasn’t happy with him around after he lied and Barry was semi-afraid of the larger man.

That wasn’t good.

But now that Felicity had convinced him to go to Central City, he should feel the pull towards Barry.

“Felicity?!?” He yelled, she yelped then leaned towards the microphone.

“Yes?” She asked quietly.

“I have been calling your name for a few minutes now, I’m almost back then I’m leaving for the jet.” Oliver stated, she only let out a series of agreements as she pulled her phone out to call Diggle.

“Hey Digs, can you bring a car over for Oliver…Yea I got him to agree to go to the Particle Accelerator….No I’m not going- sadly….He doesn’t know and I plan to keep it that way, now thank you and see you when you get here.” She ended the call only to hear the door opening then closing.

“So what shouldn’t I know?” He asked with a slight smirk.

“Thaaaat…You are going to see Harrison Wells, he’s giving a speech and he is one of the greatest scientists of the century.” She stated, as confidently as she could while lying through her teeth.

Oliver knew she was lying, but he trusted her and whatever reason she had for lying was most likely a good one…If not he would get mad at her later.

“Okay, I will now be leaving for Central City, please contact me if something goes wrong here.” He picked up the leather jacket and walked out, Felicity doesn’t even remember when he changed during this argument…

* * *

Len

“Tonight is the night, are you ready?” Lisa asked, sitting cross legged on a table, Len was looking at blueprints while the other men he had in his group were cleaning the guns.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, walking over to his sister only to smile and grab her hand. “You don’t have to come.” He added, though she only scoffed.

“’Cause I’m your baby sister? I will be fine Lenny, just give me a gun and where I have to go, but don’t give me a shitty spot like look out cause I will bail on you.” She stated , though he only scoffed then moved back over to the table with the blueprints.

“When are we leaving?” One of his men asked, Len gave him his signature icy glare then looked back down at the table.

“When the Particle Accelerator turns on, everyone would be more focused on the machine then to actually do their job, giving us an opportunity to take what we want from the banks.” He explained, looking at his watch, it was 3:00, only 6 more hours until the machine was active.

Len didn’t want to admit it but he was afraid of going.

Because the nervousness he felt was from his soulmate, which meant "he” was in the city and close to him. He knew his soulmate was younger than him, but after the many years of talking they still haven't met in person and for all he knew, the man could be a woman…He wished his soulamate was a guy.

Suddenly he felt the weird tingling sensation on his left arm, the typical feeling he had when his unnamed soulmate was writing on him.

Glancing down as subtly and yet quickly as he could, he noticed his soulmate was writing what looks like a memo on his arm in neat hand writing.

‘Help Iris with report on Particle Accelerator, explain how it works and who does what.’

A frown reached his face when he realized that his soulmate might have a girlfriend. Glancing at the pen that was sitting on his desk, he grabbed it only to write back.

‘Is Iris your girlfriend?’

Len didn’t like the idea of writing shortened, texting slang when talking to his soulmate or anyone for that matter. Within seconds he saw the writing appear once more:

‘She’s my sister, sorry I forgot I had another soulmate I can talk to.’

He reread the message a few times before writing back:

‘You have another soulmate?’

'I thought I told you...'

'You didn't.'

‘Would you hate me for it?’

A small pang of guilt hit Len as well as anger; just who hurt his soulmate?

‘No.’

‘Then yes I have 2 I can talk to u like this but the other has a soulmark.’

A small smile was now plastered on his face, it wasn’t one of malice, but one of amusement….and maybe a bit of attraction.

‘Interesting, I want to get to know you more, perhaps a game?’

Len watched as all the messages were erased only for another to appear:

‘Sure.’

‘Gender?’

'U finally realized u never asked? This entire time you assumed I was a guy and I went with it.'

'Answer the question.'

‘Male, y do u prefer men?’

Shit this kid hit the nail right on the head…

‘Say I do, do you like men?’

‘Yea. We always talked about our personal life never anything outside...So profession?'

He sure does love picking the hard ones doesn’t he?

‘I work in a bank, you?’

Len wasn’t lying, tonight he was going to work in a bank….Just robbing it is all.

‘CSI unit at the CCPD.’

“…Fuck…”


	3. Fated meeting

**Chapter 3: Fated meeting**

Oliver

“Felicity I made it to Central City, where am I supposed to stay?” He asked through the phone, the driver had picked him up from the airport in a limo of all things.

“There is a 5 star hotel that your father frequented in during business meetings, I made a reservation in the same room your father used, the best one and I figured you would want something nice-“ She stopped herself, not wanting Oliver to freak out over the real reason why he was in Central City. Though she never wanted to say it, but she was sick of him trying to get with other girls when his soulmate was so close to him already.

“Nice for what?” He asked, she knew that tone of voice, it was the : ‘Tell me or we will have issues’…a tone she usually got.

“Uhhh…” At this point, she knew she had to tell him. “…for your soulmates…”

“Felicity w-“

“Surprise I know who your soulmate is but he has 2 which means…You…You do too?"

Silence.

“You mean I was forced to go to Central City to find my soulmate who just happens to have two bonds, do you know how crazy that sounds. No one has two bonds!” He was getting angry and quickly.

“Yes he does he showed me, he has a mark- which is yours- and he can write to the other one.”

More silence.

“Felicity…Have I already met him?” He asked, a small idea as to who it could be but he wasn’t sure.

“Yes you have and that’s all I will tell you.”

“…Is it Barry?”

“…No.”

“Felicity.”

“Fine yes, it’s Barry.”

Truth be told, Oliver was relieved that it was Barry, but also a bit afraid because there was two soulmates, what if Barry didn’t want him, what if he was a bad soulmate, what if-

“Oliver are you okay?” Felicity asked, realizing that he could be freaking out over the news.

“Yea, just…Nervous, I didn’t know my soulmate would have two bonds it’s just-“

“Scary?”

“Yea.”

Neither spoke for a few moments, until Oliver spoke up.

“Thanks for this Felicity, I don’t think I would have seeked them out alone, at least Barry is cute.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You said-“

“Oh look I’m at the hotel, by Felicity!” He practically yelled into the phone, hanging up so she couldn’t say anything about it.

A small, private smile, was now on his face, he was covering it up with his hand as his face flushed a light pink.

“Really hope Barry accepts me…And so does his other soulmate.”

* * *

Barry

“Come on, the Particle Accelerator is starting up in the next hour and you have to explain it to me.” Iris called; they had grabbed dinner from Big Belly Burger on the way, which only made Barry feel weird.

“Iris…” His voice trailed off, the weird feeling he had gotten wasn’t from eating the greasy foods but maybe from-

“Are you okay, what happened?” She asked, stopping on the right hand side of the sidewalk, leaning against a building.

“…How did you feel when you met Eddie?” He asked two emotions were swirling around him, both a similar feeling: nervousness.

“I kept feeling his emotions the closer he got, then when I saw him my soulmark gained color. “ She rolled her shirt up a bit below her belly button to reveal a small heart and what looked like a-

“Is that a gun?” He asked leaning towards her stomach only to poke at it, she slapped his hand away with a laugh.

“Yes it is, dad wasn’t too happy when he saw that on me as a kid. But what does yours look like?” She quickly asked, he looked around, then held out his wrist, flashing the arrow that had a lightning bolt planted on the center of the arrow head. The mark covered a good portion of his forearm.

“That’s-“

“Cool right? I just keep feeling these emotions that aren’t mine and it’s a weird pulling feeling.”

“Then follow it, that pulling feeling will lead you to your mystery men, so follow it!” She was practically begging him.

“They are probably at the Particle Accelerator right now, maybe we should head there?” Truth be told, he was afraid to meet them only to not meet their expectations.

“Then let’s go, I want to be with you when you meet your soulmates, am embarrassed Barry is always a cute Barry.” She had linked her arms through his then started to pull him with the crowd towards the Particle Accelerator.

He looked down at his arm to see a new message from one of his soulmates, who he knew as Len.

‘Are you at the Particle Accelerator tonight?’

He felt his pockets for a pen, usually keeping one in his coat because of his job, then started to write:

‘Yea, with my sister Lenny, ru here by chance?’

Quickly a new response was written on his arm:

‘I am Bear, but I’m working, I get off in a few minutes. Would you want me to meet you?’

A lump grew in Barry’s throat; he wants to meet his soulmate but his petrified that they would be disappointed in him.

Shakily he wrote out his answer:

‘I will be near the front of the group with Iris…Come find me.’

* * *

Len

Len looked around the area, the message still lingering on his arm:

‘I will be near the front of the group with Iris…Come find me.”

“Yea well finding you is harder said than done.” Len muttered, sore from the heist he had just committed but the feeling of meeting his soulmate would be worth it.

The pulling feeling gets stronger only to get a bit weaker every way he turned.

‘Describe yourself, too many people.’

He kept walking up the side of the area, bumping past a man with his girlfriend, a tingling sensation was running throughout his body.

“Must be close,” he muttered ignoring the “couple” he ran into.

‘Sorry someone just ran into me, I think he’s one of my soulmates give me a moment.’ Barry wrote, Len sighed then turned around, the feeling up disappoint washing over him.

He kept looking towards the ground, not wanting any cops to see him; he came out here to find his soulmate, risking everything, only to get pushed aside.

“Hey were you the one that bumped into me earlier?” A voice asked, he looked up to see a smiling brunet man.

“I did and who may you be?” He asked with slight venom, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with some guy picking a fight.

“Oh, umm...I’m Barry and I think you’re one of my soulmates.” Barry spoke, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

“Bear?” Len asked quietly, his eyes flickered towards his arm to see the messages that they were writing to the other, on his right was a soulmark for the other soulmate.

“…Len?” Barry replied, a small smile grew on Len’s face.

“In the flesh,” he stated, suddenly Barry tackled him in a large hug.

“I thought you wouldn’t accept me, everyone told me my soulmates wouldn’t want me and I-I thought…” Barry quietly rambled; Len only pulled him away to look him in the eyes.

“Barry I accept you and I bet your other soulmate will too, are you okay?” Len asked, he was never this gentle towards anyone but seeing Barry look like a kicked puppy was enough for him to stop acting like a douche bag.

“You do?” He asked, his voice jumping a few octaves, which only made Len smile a bit bigger.

“I do.” Suddenly the crowd started to applaud, Barry looked back to see Harrison Wells standing on the stage, ready to give his speech.

“Barry, someone stole my bag, it has my laptop in it!” Iris practically shouted, Barry looked towards Len, pecked his cheek than ran off.

“So you’re the soulmate?” She asked with a smile, though her eyes showed more curiosity and potentially hatred towards him then what she was saying.

“And you’re the sister?” He asked his face neutral but his curiosity was piqued.

“Will you treat Barry right?” She asked suddenly, though he only laughed.

“I think he deserves the world.”

* * *

Oliver (again)

He looked around the area, apparently when word got out that he was supposed to make an appearance at the start up of the machine, he was asked to give a speech…Not asked but told he had to.

“And before I give the okay to change our future, we have a last minute guest to give a few words: Oliver Queen!”

He walked onto the stage with a smile, waving at the crowd, hearing the cheers and some flattering comments only made him chuckle.

“I have a speech ready, tell me when you’re about to start.” Felicity spoke into the ear piece, on days like this he was happy to have someone as smart as her in his corner.

“Ready.” He whispered through his smile.

“Thank you for welcoming me Dr. Wells, it’s an honor to be here giving a speech about the very machine that would change our lives. I envy Central City, Starling City, as lovely as it is, doesn’t have the technological advances that Central City will come to have.” He started mimicking the words Felicity spoke into the ear piece, a smile on his face as his eyes searched the crowd for Barry or if he had his other soulmate with him.

He continued on with the speech, his eyes flickering over the group still trying to find Barry:

“I can’t truly say much about the Particle Accelerator, as I am more of a business man then science, “a small laugh erupted from the crowd. “But now I will leave it to Dr.Wells to turn the machine on.”

Oliver stood back from the microphone, shook Dr.Wells’ hand then stood behind him as the spoke into a com and listened to the small hum of motors and engines working in the machine.

‘Where is Barry?’ He thought looking at his wrist; it was only half in color as he didn’t accept Barry when they first met.

He saw someone running away from the crowd only for a lanky brunet to follow.

“Barry?” His eyes traveled down only to find Iris talking to a much bulkier man than Barry.

‘Is that his other soulmate?’ He thought, Oliver knew he wouldn’t have a connection to him as Barry was the one who had two bonds, but he couldn’t deny how…_sexy_ he was.

‘Wow sexy Oliver; is that the best thing to say already?’ He thought scolding himself for the already impure thoughts.

“Mr. Queen, on behalf of S.T.A.R labs I want to let you see where the magic happens, if you will follow me.” Wells lead him off the stage, leading him towards the labs.

“So who was in your ear piece helping you?” Wells asked, catching Oliver off guard.

“What do you mean?” He asked, cautious of this man already.

“You said something to yourself as you smiled and walked onto the stage, so who is it?” He asked, Oliver stared at the man, but already knew he should keep lying…Felicity was the one actually telling him not to lie; Oliver would have kept lying through his teeth.

“Felicity Smoak, head IT of Queens Consolidated.” Oliver stated as they walked through the fence that leads to S.T.A.R labs.

“Miss. Smoak? Why didn’t she make an appearance, no offense but I would have preferred her to give a speech over you.” Wells joked, though he knew it wasn’t a joke.

“She is head of the IT department and we couldn’t find anyone else to cover her shift, but she still wanted to give a speech so I let her use me as a-“

“As a dummy?”

“In a way yes,” Oliver laughed before he answered, still unnerved by this man, Well’s opened the door to the lab, only to promptly run into a man.

“Cisco watch where you are going.” Wells scolded him, though Cisco looked star struck.

“You’re Oliver Queen, you’re right here…Why is Oliver Queen in S.T.A.R labs?” Cisco rambled, and then looked up at Wells.

“Because I wanted him to get an inside look at what we do, and maybe giving Miss. Smoak a chance too.” He stated look Oliver straight in the eyes

‘Yea I don’t like this guy, something is off about him.’ He thought though he just smiled.

“It would be an honor, and Felicity is also freaking out on the other side.” Oliver stated with a small chuckle, only hearing Felicity scold him for said comment.

“Please tell Miss. Smoak to-“

“She said she already hacked into your satellite and has a video chat set up.” Oliver said, leaving Cisco in awe.

“She just hacked into our satellite, that easily? Is it not hard, do we need more firewalls?” Cisco questioned, Oliver only chuckled and smiled.

“No she has hacked into harder places, though she does applaud your security system, it’s just not as advanced as she thought it would be.” Oliver said which only made Cisco groan then run to the computers.

“I need to have a little chat with this ‘Felicity Smoak’.” Cisco grumbled typing in a few things then her face appeared on the large screen on the wall.

“This is so co-“

She was cut off by a rumble; the signal immediately went out as did the lights.

“Cisco what’s happening? Ronnie give me updates!” Wells had shouted, pushing away from Oliver.

“Should I call Felicity?” Oliver asked Wells, unsure how to help in this situation.

“Mr.Queen you need to leave now, it’s too dangerous for you to be here.” Wells had stated, pushing him to the door, he knew that Felicity couldn’t help unless he played along.

“Be safe, all of you.” He replied walking out of the door, he placed his finger on the com to contact Felicity but he noticed the connection was down.

‘Must be from the lab,’ he thought running back out towards the car- that his driver had parked waiting for him- only a few blocks away.

“Barry Allen you better be okay and your other soulmate should be too.” He grumbled jumping into the car only to watch the lab explode.


	4. Sparks Flying

**Chapter 4: Sparks flying**

2 weeks later

Oliver and Len

Once more, Oliver was sitting next to Len, holding hands as they had watched Barry flatline once again.

"Will he make it?" Len had muttered, not expecting Oliver to hear his small pleas. This only angered the younger man.

"This is Barry Allen, one of the strongest men I know and you are asking; 'will he make it?' Tell me: how stupid do you sound right now?" Oliver exclaimed, the grip on the older man's hand grew, not realizing he was using his full strength out of grief. Len only pulled his hand away to rub it, not wanting to make a big scene.

"Did I-"

"Yea, it's okay though. But as much as it pains me to say, you are right. Kids been through hell, the least we- no I can say is that he will make it out of the reality he's trapped in." Len replied, once again grabbing Oliver's hand and giving him a small squeeze. Whatever their relationship was, it had developed over the now 2 weeks of unchanging symptoms of the lightning induced coma.

"Are you his soulmate?" A voice asked, the doctor was now standing in front of them.

"We both are actually." Oliver stated matter-of-factly, the doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

"Then the man is full of surprises isn't he?" The doctor retorted with a small chuckle, leading them back to his room. "Not only has he survived getting hit by lightning and a bath by whatever chemicals were on the shelf in the CSI lab, but he has two soulmates; his odds are incredible."

"What do you mean odds?" Len asked, feeling as if he heard something like this before.

"Well when soulmates first became present in the early 60's, having two was a common thing. However as people grew to only date someone with either a mark or the ability to write to their soulmate, a form of stigma if you will, the rate of two bonds has significantly decreased. Now and days the odds of seeing someone with two are 1 in a 1,000,000. But even then usually only one soulmate accepts, stigma is still a present thing in soulmates even after 62 years." The doctor explained, then glanced down at Barry's chart.

"So his chance of survival is higher?" Oliver asked, unsure about the correlation between having two bonds and his health, the doctor shrugged his shoulders at this.

"We aren't actually sure, I say his chances are higher because of his odds, but others say no. But I have come to discuss something else." His voice sounded solemn, Len knew the tone of his voice, it was the same tone they used when his mother-

"You are not pulling the cord on him!" He snapped, already annoyed from his so called "he has a higher chance then other because of his two bonds" speech but this was the icing on the cake.

"Mr. Allen is unresponsive, the choice is yours but his probability of waking up is slim to none." The doctor responded, Iris and Joe had walked in as he spoke.

"You are not taking my son off life support." Joe snapped, clearly unhappy.

"The choice is yours but his heart is failing, it has flatlined 4 times in the past hour, I fear he might not make it through the night." The doctor stated, leaving the room to let the 4 talk.

"Who are you guys?" Joe asked, pointing to Len and Oliver, Oliver glanced at Iris who nodded her head.

"Oliver Queen, Barry was a friend of mine as well as Len." Oliver introduced, Joe glanced towards Oliver then stared at Len.

"Len, as in Leonard Snart?" He growled, the pieces clicking together. "Leonard it brings me great joy bringing you in." Joe reach for his handcuffs but Iris stepped in between them.

"Oliver I meant tell him your the soulmates not friends, men I swear." Iris muttered the last part under her breath as she glanced between the two warring sides.

"Let me try that again Oli; my name is Leonard, they can call me Len you cannot. Barry is my soulmate who just so happens to have another bond with Oliver." Len stated, giving Joe an icy glare then glanced towards Barry who was still alive. "Check his wrist, you will find Oliver's soulmark, as for me, well you just have to take my word."

Joe glanced at Oliver who had unbuttoned the cuff of the suit he was wearing only to flash the now green arrow with a yellow lightning bolt going through it.

"Well I be damned, both of you accepted." Joe muttered his hand over his mouth. "On top of it all he's connected to a family of lies and a criminal...Perfect."

"Excuse me?" Oliver had asked, his head cocked to the side slightly, Joe waved him off then looked at him.

"I have kept up with the news in Starling city, how you disappear for 5 years only to come back alone, Leonard you are just..."

"Just a criminal I get it, I get slamming my name because of who I am, maybe just a little understanding of Oliver and his family-"

"Hey."

"But what I don't get is that if we make your son, our soulmate, happy then why do you care?" Len finished ready to lay one on the older man.

Joe's eyes once more flickered to Barry's sleeping form then to Len and Oliver who were both looking stressed.

"Tell me...Is he still in there?" Joe asked, knowing they should feel emotions from Barry if he was still...Still alive.

Len sighed then nodded.

"We can and can't, I can feel how lost he is and stressed but I can't write messages to him...Trust me I tried." Len rolled his sleeve up to show the small doodles that he was drawing, all of which were in a red pen, a black pen sat next to Barry's hand, unmoved.

"I just need time to think about this," Joe replied walking out, Iris called after him but to no avail. She turned towards them then sighed.

"I swear he is just as bad as you two, why did you try telling him you guys were friends? Once he knew Len-"

"Leonard, only my friends and soulmates can call me that."

"I thought we were-"

"Not quite yet but do continue."

"Anyways, _Leonard-"_

_ "_Thank you."

"_Anyways_, once he knew Leonard's name he would have put 2 and 2 together, not many people have a fun name like Leonard Snart." Iris finished sending a glare towards Len then Oliver, though it was mostly for Len.

"Are you staying?" Oliver asked grabbing Len's hand subtly, as they were already standing close enough where you couldn't see their hands.

"I only wanted to check on Barry...And introduce you guys to dad- mainly see Barry again." Iris added with a huff then turned towards the door.

"Please call me if Barry wakes up." With that Iris left, leaving the soulmates to watch over Barry.

"Oli what if he doesn't wake up?" Len asked, letting go of his hand only to sit down in the chair next to Barry's bed.

"He will." Oliver replied sitting next to him, Len leaned his head on his shoulder then sighed.

"Say he doesn't, would you still want to try with us?" Len asked, afraid of uttering the words.

"That is something I don't want to think of right now, not ever if we can prevent it."

"But how can we?"

"If you take him to S.T.A.R. labs." A voice called from the door, a nurse opened it only to reveal Dr. Wells in a wheelchair.

"What do you mean, so you can experiment and hurt him even more?" Len asked coldly, aware that it was the explosion that caused Barry's coma.

"We have the proper technology and team to help Barry, because I can assure you that he as never flatlined."

"He has flatlined more than 10 times, I have actually lost count the amount of times he has, so don't tell me he isn't flatlining." Oliver snapped, not wanting to hear the man's bullshit.

"He has never flatlined because his heart is going too fast for the heart rate monitor, trust me we both have one thing in common."

"What is said thing doc?" Len replied, his voice now colder than ice.

"We both want Barry Allen to live."


	5. Wake up and smell the roses

**Chapter 5: Wake up and smell the roses**

Barry

Barry shot up suddenly, Poker Face by Lady Gaga playing in the background.

"He's up." Caitlin called, grabbing her flashlight then started to run off his vitals.

"Dr. Wells you need to get down to the cortex, like right now." Cisco spoke into a microphone

"Where am I? Who are you?" Barry asked, pushing by her as she still did his vitals and now physical.

"You are in S.T.A.R. Labs, you got hit by lightning, is amazing how you survived at all." Cisco stated, then Barry wandered towards the mirror.

"Lightning gave me abs?" He asked, Caitlin started to press and squeeze his arms and chest.

"Instead of dying your muscles have reached a peak in their cellular regeneration." Caitlin stated then handed him a cup.

"I need you to pee in this."

"Hey not right now, he just woke up- where are you going?" Cisco asked as Barry started to walk towards the door, a shirt was thrown at him earlier and he started to pull it on.

"I have to find...My soulmate." He said, stopping himself from revealing the 2 bonds he has.

"Do you mean Mr. Queen and Mr. Snart? Those two have been pestering over your health since we brought you here, Iris as well as your soulmates have frequented the lab." Dr. Wells said, rounding a corner.

"You're Harrison Wells, it's such an honor meeting you." Barry said, a bit star struck. "Wait where are they now?"

"That I do not know, they haven't come in the past few days, I believe it was due to Mr. Queen's return to Starling city. He wanted me to pass on a message for you, though I believe it's better fit for you to read." Dr. Wells reached over the desk only to hand him an envelope with Len's hand writing on it, Barry started to walk away from them as he opened the letter.

"Where are you going? You can't leave!" Caitlin called, he stopped opening the letter to look back.

"Hey like I said thank you for helping me but I have to find them, and soon." Barry stated rounding the corner, the turned aorund. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes Mr. Allen." Dr, Wells grumbled, Barry smiled then rounded the corner as he opened the letter:

_ Morning sunshine, if you read this then you woke up but that also means we went back to Starling City because Oliver had to return. We postpone it as long as we could but they needed the other CEO of Queen's consolidated back with them and Oli-_

"Aww Len calls Oliver Oli."

_-wanted me to come with him as much as I didn't want to leave either. Please don't be upset for our...Cold choices-_

" Ha cause of Len's cold glare."

_-There should be a bus ticket to Starling city inside the envelope that doesn't have a time stamp, as we didn't know when you would wake up._

_See you soon Bare,_

_Love Len and Oliver_

_P.S. Oliver's handwriting is atrocious compared to mine, hence why I wrote this instead of him._

As upsetting as it was for Barry to be left behind, he was happy Len was there to support Oliver- now Oli to him- while he was out. He patted himself down for a pen with no luck, but he did have his phone on him, luckily.

Scrolling through he found Oli's contact, Felicity had put it in there in case of emergencies along with her's and Dig's.

He pressed the icon then it started to ring, he walked down the hall with a large smile, ready to see his soulmates.

But then he stopped.

"Hello?" Oliver asked though Barry just hung up.

"What am I doing, they already have a relationship, they are already so happy why am I trying to butt in?" Barry muttered, exiting the building then started to make his way towards Jitters where he hoped Iris still worked.

Lost in thought about his soulmates, he bumped into someone, but didn't care to look up and apologize.

"Barry?" A voice asked, his head shot up, hoping it was Len or Oli, but instead it was Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" Barry asked weakly, his obvious hope had disappeared.

"I should be the one asking you that, when did you wake up?" Eddie asked, walking with Barry now.

"I just woke up, I didn't want to be there anyone so I left to find Iris." He spoke absentmindedly, he would rather find his soulmates but he didn't want to intrude. What they had was special and it grew in the 9 months Barry was asleep, an obvious sign to him.

"Well she still works at Jitters, I was heading that way anyways if you want to tag along." Eddie offered, Barry nodded walking with him in siclence.

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you with your soulmates?" Eddie asked after the few minutes of silence, Barry only shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't reject you did they?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just- did Iris tell you anything?" Barry asked cautiously, Eddie shook his head.

"Only said Oliver Queen was your soulmate, now I can see why you might be in trouble." Eddie joked, trying ot lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"You were bound to find out eventually but; I have 2 soulmates. 1 is Oliver Queen the other is Leonard Snart-"

"Leonard Snart the criminal?"

"Who else would name their kid Leonard?" Barry joked, feeling a bit better since he started talking about this.

"Does Joe know?" Eddie asked, Barry nodded, seeing Jitters come up in the next block.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to Iris yet nor have contacted my soulmates." Barry said, regretting what he said.

"What, why haven't you contacted them?"

"Because they are already in a happy relationship, who am I to butt in to what they have?" He replied solemnly, the thought of them together without him was a bittersweet one.

"Do they have a connection to the other?" Eddie asked, stopping Barry from entering Jitters.

"No but-"

"Then you are more than welcome into that relationship, the only thing Iris told me about Oliver was that he was by your side for days on end, trying to use the bond you have with him to wake you up. Now I'm assuming Snart did the same thing. Find them Barry." Eddie practically snapped, Barry nodded then opened the door to Jitters. Iris lifted her head to see Eddie beaming then pointed behind him only for Barry to wave.

"Hey Ir-" He was cut off by a massive hug from Iris.

"When did you wake up, why didn't you call me, do Len and Oliver know?" She rambled on, he cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Len?" He asked, she only shook her head then watched as someone tripped but time had seemingly stopped. It resumed once more only for Iris to ask if he was okay.

"Yea Barry, you shouldn't be walking around like this, you just woke up after all." Eddie added, his hand sitting on Iris' waist.

"I'm fine, but I will find Oli and Len." Barry replied, smiling towards them once more then ran out, he did have to check into work and see if he even had a job anymore.

* * *

Len and Oliver

Oliver had taken another phone call while Len was cleaning off his arm, after another day of frequently writing messages to Barry and hoping he would respond, his arm was now tired and sore. A hand was placed on his back, he leaned into the man, who he already knew was Oliver, only to sigh.

"When will he wake up Oli?" Len asked quietly, his hope for the young man's recovery had diminished after the 7 month mark.

"Knowing Barry, I bet he already woke up and is on his way right now." Oliver had said, though a part of him knew he had died but he didn't want to accept that, not yet at least.

"Then why isn't he answering my messages?" Len asked, pointing to his now red arm.

"Maybe he doesn't have a pen, or he hasn't checked his arm since he woke up." Oliver said with a small smile. "You know how forgetful Barry is."

"No I don't, I barely know the man, I met him the night that stupid machine exploded and I haven't learned anything else besides that he has a sister, he works in the CSI and loves his job. Oh and that his name is Barry and he's a guy." Len snapped, feeling slightly left out of the relationship Oliver and Barry had before.

"Don't feel that way, I only know what I do because- did I ever tell you the story about Barry lying his way into the police as a CSI sent from CCPD to help the SCPD?" Oliver asked, Len perked up and looked at him.

"You have saved this good of a story from me, how cruel, but do tell." Len feigned being hurt only to lean back on the couch, Oliver's hand had moved to pull him a bit closer.

"Well there was a break in at a factory- if I remember correctly- and this scrawny-"

"But cute."

"You don't even know who I was about to describe."

"I mean do you know any other scrawny men who work in the CSI?"

"How do you know I was going to say CSI?"

"You had a smile that only mentioning Barry or I gives you, continue the story."

"I do not hav-"

"Yes you do continue."

"Fine. This scrawny-"

"And cute."

"Len."

"Continue from 'scrawny and cute'."

"Fine okay: this scrawny _and cute-_"

"Thank you."

"Len!"

"Fine, fine continue the story."

"Alright then love." Oliver kissed his forehead then started to talk about his first time meeting Barry with a smile, like Len said, a smile that both Len and Barry gave him.


	6. Encounter part 1

**Chapter 6: Encounter**

Barry

Barry made his way back to S.T.A.R. Labs with so many questions that it hurt his head.

"I think I can stop time."

Is the phrase that ended up sending him through countless tests, Caitlin was unconvinced he could do anything that could slow time.

"So how does me running prove I can stop time?" Barry asked, unconvinced as well and the outfit he was wearing was also uncomfortable.

"You said you appeared on the other side of the alley and when that girl tripped everything slowed down, but what if it wasn't time slowing down, but you?" Cisco asked taking the helmet off to put a com piece on and to do any final adjustments. Caitlin had walked over to get his vitals, tapping a few things on the strap around his chest, a bitterly neutral face worn as she did so.

“Why don’t you smile much?” Barry had asked, not thinking of what could happen or how she felt about the question.

“The same night you got struck by lightning, I lost my fiancé and my career.” She stated, looking back at her tablet then walking off with a frown, taking her place by Dr. Wells. Cisco smiled as he placed the helmet on Barry, and then slapped the top of it.

“Do you really think he could be that fast? None of the other trials worked Dr. Wells.” Caitlin spoke, hesitant as Cisco got ready.

“It makes sense, theoretically, that the only test left would be testing his speed.” He replied, the certainty slipping into his voice.

“Ready?” Cisco called to Barry, the speedometer pointed at him. “Go!”

And with that Barry took off, nothing more than a blur when more racing memories then he could probably run away from.

The self doubt that Len and Oliver would never want to see him again because of their close relationship already is a big blow to his idea that he should see them again.

_ “Oli and I…”_

Barry didn’t know why it made him jealous that they already had nicknames, and then to top it all off the sudden remembrance of the man in yellow that murdered his mom caused him to run into the barrels of water. Clutching his arm as it was now broken, though the pain wasn’t as strong as the constant thrumming of disappointment and grief over his other soulmates.

* * *

Barry sat on the bed holding his arm that still looked broken at his wrist, but he was to afraid to test if he could still move it.

“Barry this is what your wrist used to look like:” Caitlin held out the tablet and pointed out the many areas where it broke at, though that only left Barry confused.

“Used to?”

“Yes, your body has healed it within hours of it breaking, though your soulmate would have felt the break if they had a mark. Have you contacted your soulmate and his friend?”

Barry looked at her with a confused face, slowly flexing his wrist to see if he was able to use it. Sure enough he was.

“My soulmate and his friend?” He asked, sliding off the bed, reaching for his jacket and phone that were currently sitting on the chair next to him. He saw the many missed calls from both his soulmates as well as messages from Len scribbled out on the arm in what looked like Oliver’s writing.

'I’m so dead.’ He thought then looked back to Caitlin.

“Yes, Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart, how did you become friends with a billionaire lost at sea and a criminal wanted in almost every city in the area for a large sum?” She asked, pulling her medical gloves off then started to type a few things in.

“Let me guess, they are both you soulmate?” Cisco asked, smirking as he bit into a twizzler. “As if that would ever- holy shit what?”

The look on Barry’s face is what made him reconsider his previous statement.

“No way, you can’t be bound to 2 people.” Cisco stated, in response Barry held up his arms. On one the large, in color Soulmark was shown with writing in a green pen in Oliver’s handwriting, on the other there was blue pen and large paragraphs about “how much trouble you will be in Barry Allen”.

“Both of those men are your soulmates?” Cisco asked, as if he needed to be confirmed, Barry only threw his arms down then nodded.

“I haven’t seen them since I woke up though, nor have I talked to them.” Barry admitted, though it was more for him to confirm if he really wanted to do this.

“Why?” Caitlin asked, her hand reaching down towards the small snowflake that was wrapped up in a small flame.

“In a relationship like mine, you need the communication to keep it stable, but I was asleep for 9 months while they had plenty of time to get to know the other and form a really stable relationship. If I get added into the mix…Well, I’m afraid that a 3rd would ruin what they had.” He rambled, all whiling rubbing his hands over the writing that littered his forearms.

“But would you want to be with them?” Caitlin asked, placing her hand on his.

“More than anything, it feels like I am missing pieces of myself…” Barry replied, then an envelop was thrown at him along with his jacket.

“Then see them!” Caitlin snapped, a strong grip on his shoulder.

“But what if-“

“Do you know what I would give to see my soulmate again? Do not take what you have, what you get the share with 2 people- who have been here more than your family- for granted.” She barked, the anger she felt was almost over whelming.

“They came-“

“Dude we had blankets and pillows here for these guys because they always slept by your side every night. Let me tell you, Len was not a morning person and it was hilarious to watch Oliver wake that man up.” Cisco chuckled, tapping a few things before a video feed from a few months ago pulled up.

There on the screen was Barry lying comatose while Oliver and Len were holding his hand and sleeping, all of sudden Oliver bolted up, looking at Len then Barry, kissing both their hands and falling back asleep.

Cisco turned the feed off then turned towards Barry who was in a emotional shock of sorts.

“If that isn’t some true love shit, then I don’t know what is.” He stated while taking a bite of a twizzler that was dangling from his mouth previously. 

“But-“

“Barry Allen I swear to god, catch that stupid train or run over there-“

“Wait Barry, just run there I want to see how the suit would hold up.”

“What suit?” Barry asked, Cisco pointed towards the mannequin that had been behind him with maroon suit on.

“What is it?” He asked, Cisco felt a bit of pride as he was ready to explain the whole purpose and what it was for, but Caitlin shot him a look that said “shut up or I will make you”.

“Barry, visit your soulmates by foot or train but if you don’t in the next day I swear I will-“ Caitlin was cut off by an alarm sounding in the cortex.

“What’s that sound?” Barry asked, walking over to the computers with Cisco and Catilin.

“It’s an alert system I created to warn us when another meta human, such as yourself, is doing some not so good damage, such as this person on the radar.” Cisco stated, zooming in on the map.

All of a sudden Barry was out of there in a flash, a mess of papers was left in his wake.

“He didn’t take the suit.” Cisco said with a frown, only for Barry to run in, change, leave his clothes in a neat pile on the chair then run out again. “Oh, never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, the WIFI was being wonky here and I couldn't post.  
This is a bit shorter than usual because I wanted to give Len and Oliver's POV a full chapter as well as Barry so next chapter we might be seeing some not so happy soulmates...


	7. Encounter pt 2

**Chapter 7: Encounter pt 2**

Oliver and Len

"Oli calm down, nothing will do you any good if you are- why are you suit up?"

Currently Len was being the cool, level headed man in the situation while Oliver was now suiting up in his Green Arrow uniform.

"He woke up and didn't say anything!" Oliver snapped, grabbing the quiver of arrows then reached for his bow, only for it to be snatched up by Len.

"Well you threatening him by traveling to Central City as a known vigilante that kills people will surely go by alright!" Len had finally raised his voice at Oliver, annoyed now that for the past 30 minutes, he has done nothing but worry now getting ready to storm Central City.

"I- you're right, but what do we do?" Oliver asked, pulling down the hood to reveal his red eyes, evident that he has been crying.

* * *

The night had started off as a date night, when Barry inevitably came up in the conversation, it had only brought smiles to their faces. But that was gone when Oliver looked at Len with confusion, clutching his wrist.

"Are you alright Oli?" Len had asked, trying to reach out for his hand, only for Oliver to jump up and cradle his hand.

"He's awake." Oliver muttered, looking around, trying not to look a Len with tearful eyes.

"What do you mean, if he was awake we would have gotten a message!" Len stated, raising his voice slightly.

"Then why did he break his wrist, why can I feel his pain. I never felt the many needles they stuck into him, so tell me; why do I feel this?" Oliver ranted, now glaring at Len who was now questioning himself.

"Then why didn't he message us, write me a message?" He asked quietly, in fear of snapping at Oliver.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want us to know he was awake, maybe he doesn't want the relationship, what did we-"

"We didn't do anything, I know Barry and he is everywhere, he forgets things." Oliver stated, gripping onto Len as gently as he could.

"He wouldn't forget us, there is something else." Len said, the regular feeling of loneliness that he experienced before he met Oliver and Barry was now washing over him.

"Len think about it; if you woke up in a new area, without your soulmates, without your family, how would you feel?"

"I would want to talk to my soulmates and find out what happened!" Len had finally snapped, fighting back tears was now harder than is was before.

Oliver looked at his saddened boyfriend then sighed.

"I think he has more going on then what we think, for all we know something could have hurt him because of the lightning strike. We have to give him time or..."

"Or what Oliver?" Oliver knew it was now serious when Len has stopped calling him by his pet name.

"We could visit him in Central?"

Len's face softened then he kissed Oliver gently.

"Thank you, but there is a catch." Len stated, walking away from Oliver then he grabbed the jacket that was resting on the couch.

"That is?"

"We leave right now."

* * *

That was then, now it was Oliver’s turn to freak out right when the pair was about to leave the small apartment they shared. (For the record Oliver wanted to pamper Len, but Len was too afraid to own a home as _expensive_ as that.)

Oliver wiped his tears away as they walked out of the apartment, unsure as to where he could be or even if he was _alive_.

Oli he’s going to be okay-“ Len gripped Oliver’s had – “And if he isn’t then we kick his ass in the afterlife.”

“I- yea, he’s going to be fine.” Oliver whispered, kissing the back of Len’s hand, only to rub his thumb over his knuckles. The worry not ceasing in him, if any it felt like it was going to bubble over and consume him.

The rest of the ride was in peace, the couple now sitting next to each other, holding and cuddling the other. Occasionally Len or Oliver would check Oliver’s wrist to make sure the mark was still in color.

By the time they arrived, it was roughly 8 am in the morning, the two still awake as they couldn’t sleep if a single thought of Barry’s possible death crossed their minds.

“Come on Len, let’s go find Barry.” Oliver spoke gently, grabbing Len’s hand, the he lead him out of the car.

“Let’ g-“

_ “Breaking news, the ‘Flash’ has once again pushed fate herself as he scaled the building shown only to pull children off the top floor.”_

Oliver watched the TV in the Limo, confusion covering his face. Len slid back in only to look at Oliver.

“Oli, look at your soulmark.” Len stated, reaching for his wrist gently. Oliver turned his wrist over, only to_ truly_ see what it was Len was talking about.

There, on his wrist was his signature green arrow on his wrist, but the usual lightning bolt that had been in a faint yellow color has now turned a vibrant yellow with a red outline surrounding it.

“Barry is the Flash.” Oliver stated, unsure of this development.

“He is in so much fuckin trouble…”

Len pulled out a pen that he usually kept in his pocket to talk to Barry.

‘YOU ARE DEAD BARRY ALLEN!!’


	8. Encounter pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chapter 9 and 8 got flipped I am so sorry enjoy chapter 10 is coming out today as well

**Chapter 8: Encounter pt 3**

Barry 

"Guys anything else for me to do?" Barry asked through the com, he had just finished taking down a smaller meta human but still felt like do something more.

"You took down a meta human man, I think you're good for the day." Cisco called back, Barry groaned but he agreed since he couldn't blindly run in the city anymore since everyone knew who the Flash was.

"Barry Allen not again!" Caitlin shouted as he came to a stop in the lab, he only grinned then pulled the mask down.

He rounded the corner to find the fridge they kept there full of snacks for his seemingly never ending stomach. Grabbing a calorie bar that was sitting on top of the fridge, he unwrapped it only to take a massive bite out of the bar.

"Hungry? Well we have a treat for you Barry." Cisco said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"And that is...?"

"Look who made it into town!"

There on the large screen was live camera of outside the lab, standing there was a seemingly livid Oliver and Len.

"What are they doing here?" Barry asked, quickly changing into his civilian clothes, then tried to stuff the energy bar into his mouth.

"They came here on their own man, we didn't call him- though Caitlin did, I convinced her not too." Cisco explained, Caitlin finished tiding up the papers that Barry had once again knocked over then smiled.

"I think I should let them in."

"Oh no you don't!" Barry rushed over, grabbed her, placed her inside of a lab, then locked the door.

"Barry Allen you better let me out!"

"Not until you promise you don't let them in!"

"Why not!"

"Caitlin you know why, don't make me say it."

"Say it and I won't."

"Because I am afraid of the relationship, I am afraid they don't _need _me in their already stable relationship. I am afraid that I see them again I will know for sure that these thoughts are true. I...I..."

It grew quiet, Caitlin smiled softly then she looked towards Cisco who's mouth was now seemingly at the floor.

"Barry, let me out please." Caitlin said softly, wanting to comfort him before he realizes that _they _are here and heard everything.

"Okay." He numbly opened the door, only to get held in a large hug by Caitlin.

"Don't hate me, Barry- but turn around." She whispered, he slowly put two and two together then shook his head.

"Caitlin I'm afraid, I can't- I won't-"

Barry's rambling was cut off by a pair of strong arms pulling him from behind only to wrap him in a tight hug. His face burned with embarrassment as Oliver stood in front of him with a small smile.

"Hey Bar, we were waiting for you."

* * *

Oliver and Len

Heartbroken.

Even that word wasn't enough to describe the feeling that they were both consumed in.

"Not until you promise you don't let them in!"

"Why not!"

"Caitlin you know why, don't make me say it."

"Say it and I won't."

"Because I am afraid of the relationship, I am afraid they don't need me in their already stable relationship. I am afraid that I see them again I will know for sure that these thoughts are true. I...I..."

The two were quiet, Caitlin had eyed them while Barry had been staring at the ground.

Len grabbed Oliver's hand, the latter slightly shaking in both anger and fear of losing him before they even had a proper relationship.

Slowly, Len let go, only to walk in the same way he does when he's on a heist, when he needs to be quiet.

_ Oh._

Oliver smiled gently when he realized what Len was going to do.

Caitlin pulled Barry in for a hug, whispered something, but before he could react Len gently pulled him into a hug from behind. Oliver walked around, grabbed Barry's hands then smiled.

"Hey Bar, we were waiting for you."

The look on his face broke Oliver's heart even more.

It was a look of anger, sadness and love, the latter only barely there.

"W-why are you here?" Barry finally stuttered out, trying to resist Len. Len was holding on as tightly as he could without hurting him, his face buried in Barry's neck.

"I- No, _we _wanted to take you home to Starling City." Oliver said with a smile, Barry only shook his head then began to vibrate, trying to phase through Len.

"What's he doing?" Len asked, it stopped after a few seconds, Barry was panting hard after trying.

"Clever, he was trying to phase through you, but it seems like he forgot to finish off his snack." Dr. wells stated, he had wheeled into the cortex only a few minutes prior but know one acknowledge him.

"Do what?" Oliver asked, Len had stayed silent but continued to hold on to him just a bit tighter now, he was now afraid Barry would collapse at any moment.

"You obviously know of his super hero counterpart, Flash, he is able to run faster than you could comprehend, but something he can do is vibrate each molecule so fast that he is able to phase through solid objects. But he doesn't have enough energy, not even enough to seemingly keep himself standing after trying." Wells explained, Len immediately picked him up and brought him to the med bay where Caitlin was locked up before.

"IV?" Cisco asked, not paying attention, Caitlin nodded then he groaned. "I made him those bars for a reason, why didn't he eat?"

"I think we stressed him out." Oliver stated, looking towards the counter where the bar only had a few bites taken out of it.

"How do we help him?" Len finally asked, noting that Barry had fallen asleep as Caitlin finished putting the IV into him.

"With this, you can't h-"

"No, how do we get him to feel like he belongs in the relationship?" Len asked, Caitlin only smiled then removed her gloves.

"Well, society has stigma against those who have more than one soulmate, especially if they have 2 different marks. So Barry has had it rough, from what he told me that is, so a relationship with the very people that society told him he couldn't love would hurt. You need to give him time, ease him into what you already have. Because pulling him down into a relationship you already have would only freak him out." Caitlin explained, holding Barry's hand gently.

"Okay when will he wake up?" Oliver finally asked, holding Len's hand out of fear, needing the stability he proves for him.

"Man your gonna be here for awhile, he's gonna need like 40 more IV bags." Cisco stated with a chuckle, then pointed to the fridge that was in the corner of the med bay.

"Grab something to eat, 'cause I'm not kidding, you will be here for a few hours."


	9. How I feel

**Chapter 9: How I feel**

Barry

He woke up slowly, trying to regain any memories he had prior to falling asleep.

_ Len._

_ Oliver._

Barry jumped up quickly, trying to judge whether his dream was true or not.

It was.

Sleeping next to the other in the chairs across from the bed Barry was in, was Len and Oliver. Curled up into the other, holding hands; it was the perfect relationship.

One that Barry felt like he didn't belong in.

"Caitlin, how long was I out?" He called, no answer. Glancing over at the rack he saw at least 40 bags as well as the half that was almost done in his arm right now.

"Cisco?" He called, suddenly he heard scrambling feet then Cisco appeared at the door.

"Took you long enough, I was waiting out there for you to wake up. Do you know what time it is?" Cisco asked, Barry shook his head, trying to find his phone.

"Is it 4 am?" Barry joked, but Cisco only sighed.

"Try 6 am, you slept through the night and I had to stay up and-" he yawned loudly-" change your IV bags."

Barry only frowned, he felt like a burden once more.

"Now don't give me that kicked puppy look, okay it you want anyone to blame, blame your boyfriends over there who stopped you from eating." He stated, Barry winced at 'boyfriends' then shook his head. Ripping the IV out, his body automatically shut the wound and any trace of fresh blood was gone.

"Bear?" A husky voice whispered, it was Len waking up. Barry's face flushed a deep red then laid back down.

"Oli wake up, Bear's up." Len whispered, shaking him gently. When Oliver wouldn't wake up, Len shoved his head off his shoulder then stood up. Oliver fell off the chair because of this.

Len made his way over to Barry then held his hand gently, remembering what he said yesterday, he didn't want to push the comfort level that Barry had little of.

"How are you feeling?" Len asked him, Barry smiled gently but he didn't hold Len's hand in return. Instead his hand was limp in Len's, a thought crossed his hand to hold his in return but he didn't want to intrude on the relationship.

"Fine, it's not the first time I have gotten so dehydrated or I haven't eaten enough that I pass out." Barry explained, Len smiled then noticed Oliver was now walking up to Barry's right while Len stayed on the left.

"How long till you can get up?" Oliver asked, both oblivious to the fact that he had ripped out his IV.

"I can get up right now, I don't need to keep laying down." Barry said trying to sit up but Len gently laid him back down.

"You passed out Bear, you can't get up now, besides you have an- where's your IV?"

"I ripped it out, I didn't need it anymore. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for work." Barry said, forcing Len to let go of his hand, then he slid off the bed and ran out.

* * *

Barry sat on the edge of his bed, ready to leave for work but something kept eating at him:

"How do I feel about my soulmates?"

"What was that Barry?" Iris asked, she had walked in but hadn't said anything while Barry was thinking.

"Iris, hey, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to finally know that you met them, it took forever to not talk to you about them. But what's with this whole 'how do I feel about my soulmates' thing?" She asked, sitting down next to him with a large smile.

"That's exactly it, I met them yesterday but they-"

"-are already a couple and you don't want to intrude?"

"Yea."

They both sat in silence for a few moments until Iris spoke up.

"Talk to them."

"What?"

"You know exactly what I said, talk to them. They won't know how you feel about the relationship if they don't know."

"They know, Caitlin tricked me into saying why I didn't want to be their soulmate."

"Oh."

"Yea."

They sat in silence once more, and like before Iris broke it.

"Then talk again, you need to tell them how you feel, not why you won't be their soulmate, but how you feel about all of this."

"Iris-"

"No, you have been looking forward to meeting them since you were little, since I first met you. But now that you know they are dating without you, you feel like you shouldn't be in this relationship?"

"Yea but-"

"Barry listen: they wouldn't have driven all the way to Central City just to tell you that they didn't want you in the relationship. You are the one who brought them together. Do you know how many times they fought because they didn't know what to do without you, they didn't think what they had would function without you and it still needs work. There is a reason you are the one who has 2 soulmates, they only have a bond because of you, you balance them out, you help them and make what you 3 will share a healthy relationship."

"Iris I- I'm afraid."

"Of what Barry?" She sat closer to him, hugging him gently.

"That once they don't need me anymore they will get rid of me."

"They won't, I am so sure of it that if I wasn't, I would quit journalism because of this."

"Summary of this is: Give it a shot?"

"Yea, in a nutshell, give it a shot."

They sat there for a few moments, holding the other then Barry got up.

"I have work Iris, as much as I love your cuddles I might get fired because of them." Barry sighed then stood up, Iris groaned but didn't say anything. As he walked out of the room she shouted:

"Go get your mans!"

Barry laughed as he walked out, looking around he sped through the house to work making sure he wasn't going to be late or get chewed out by Singh.

As he walked into the precinct, Singh was already standing there waiting for him.

"Allen. Office, now." He stated, making brief eye contact then stormed off towards his office, whatever Barry did this time, it really made him angry.

Barry followed, his mind still scattered about the events that took place in the previous day, and well this morning.

When he entered, he closed the door out of habit, as he was called here frequently.

"Sit." Singh stated, pacing his room, Barry only watched in both fear and confusion...More confusion.

"I know your the flash." Singh stated, glaring at Barry. But before he could say he wasn't Singh held his hand up and sighed. "It's pretty obvious Allen, you are gone when he shows up and your soulmates are the same as his."

"How do you know he-"

"That you have soulmates? I heard West ranting about how you wouldn't talk to them."

"Joe-What?"

"Not Joe, Iris, she was frustrated that you wouldn't talk to them without getting freaked out. Now I have to settle this with you because not only are you connected to a criminal, with a bounty on his head larger than the price it is to live in whatever house Queen lives in. But you are also bonded to a shady man who was lost at sea for 5 years, and showed up into a family full of secrets." He stated, fuming at this information.

"But, you still haven't accepted them yet so you have a choice. You could either file a letter of association and be removed from all cases that involve both Snart and Queen, quit and date them or you don't continue this bond and you keep your job." Barry looked at him with a questionable face.

"Letter of association?"

"Its to state that you are either related or romantically involved with a criminal and we cannot use you for information on cases nor can you be in the field when they are involved." He explained pulling a small packet out of the stack of papers on his desk then handed it to Barry.

"I will file the letter of association." Barry stated, standing up, Singh smiled then motioned for him to sit down.

"Now about this 'Flash' business." Singh stated, Barry laughed at this.

"I'm not the Flash-"

"I have picture proof Allen, and you might want to change where you hide out. S.T.A.R Labs isn't really the best place." Singh said with a smile, which only worried Barry.

"Am I in trouble?"

"In trouble for what, being the best assets this department has? No, if anything you will be assigned more cases."

Barry sat in the silence for a few moments, trying to process that he was not for dating 2 "criminals" or for being the flash.

"Wait, I'm not dating Len or Oli."

"Not now, but with how Iris acted I'm assuming you will, eventually."

"But-"

"You have a few cases to finish the lab reports on, don't make me regret keeping you in the department."

With that Barry walked out confused, but ready to work with a new found confidence that his secret will be kept with Singh.


	10. How to Woo a Barry

**Chapter 10: How to woo a Barry**

Oliver and Len

Oliver sat in the chair facing Len as they sat and thought about what they could do next.

"So you held his hand this morning but he didn't return it?" Oliver asked, Len nodded then sighed.

"How do we get through to someone who doesn't want the relationship?" Len asked to seemingly no one, he wanted to give up but he couldn't give up on Barry, even though he doesn't know much about him, he doesn't want to give up on his soulmate.

"Talk to him, and for the record he wants this as much as you guys." A voice stated behind them, Iris stood there with a smile. "And I might be able to help you?"

"What are you doing here Iris?" Oliver asked, confused if she knew Barry was the flash or not.

"I asked Barry where you guys were hiding out, must say this is pretty lowkey." She stated looking around, only for her eyes to settle on the mannequin that was in the middle of the vortex.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the mannequin, both males freaked out until they turned and saw it empty.

"Cisco used it to model fireman uniforms, he thought it would help if society didn't see them a a menace if he made them new uniforms." Len stated cooly, Iris didn't notice them freak out but was suspicious of this place anyway.

"Anyway you said you could help with Barry?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Yea-" She paused then looked at both men- "he talked to be earlier today, he wants to be in the relationship, to be loved by his soulmates, but he's afraid of what people will think if he is seen with 2 men with a reputation with yours."

"Reputation like ours?"

"No not like that, he already have a ton of stigma for liking men, for having 2 bonds but people will beat him up like they did when he was younger if they find out he is dating 2 men." She explained, it didn't quell the uneasiness both men experienced though.

"So we have to take it slow and behind closed doors for now?" Oliver asked, she nodded then looked towards Len.

"I am fine with anything that will make Barry happy, pleasing people isn't really my forte but pleasing my soulmates- "he glanced at Oliver with a smirk- "is my specialty."

"I didn't need to know that, but he gets off in the new few hours depending on if there aren't any cases to finish up, figure out then how you want to approach him. But if you scare him off you need to back down." She stated then looked at her phone. "I have to leave, I got a meeting with a president of a company in an hour. Don't mess this up!" She walked out quickly, leaving the men in the cortex to figure out how they will woo Barry...Or at least comfort him.

"Can we ask him on a date?"

"Len no."

"Not something public, but what if we get a hotel room, make dinner and watch a movie?"

Oliver sat in silence for a few minutes then sighed.

"I would have to get an apartment here then too I guess, but we can do that tonight. Be right back, I need to make a few phone calls." Oliver said, standing up, planted a quick kiss on Len's lips then walked out, ringing up Felicity.

"Felicity, hey anything happen so far?"

"Nothing has happened Oliver, don't worry spend time with your soulmates. Speaking of which how's it going with Barry?"

"Honestly he's afraid of the relationship because of...Many things, but me and Len are willing to work with him, for for us."

"That's so sweet- wait Digs is calling me, I will see what he needs, bye Oliver!"

She hung up the phone quickly, Oliver wasn't sure but he felt like something was wrong. But he couldn't return until he knew Barry would either return with them or he would wait a few days until they returned.

"Hi, can I place an order for pick up in a few hours? Great."

* * *

Barry

Barry had just gotten off work when he received a text from Oliver (it was an unknown number until he identified himself as Oliver) asking if he could come down to the lab immediately which had led him to a bunch of smiling friends.

"What's happening here?" He asked, confused as to why they were there and not Oliver or Len.

"Well, they had to go out for a bit but they explained why and-"

Caitlin was cut off by Iris hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy you accepted them as your soulmates!"

"I did what?"

"They asked you out on a date, so I assumed..." Iris' voice quieted down as she realized the flaw in her assumption.

"I was asked on a date?"

"Guys I think you should really be quiet now." A voice called, Barry turned around and couldn't help but feel butterflies when he saw his soulmates looking at him with a warm gaze.

"You were going to ask me out on a date?" Barry asked, suddenly aware that it meant being out in public and he couldn't deal with that public confrontation.

"We were yes, but it won't be anywhere public." Len said with a small smile, Barry felt himself flush under their gaze but he didn't know why.

"Where will it be?" He asked, looking back at his friends only to see that they left.

"I thought we could get a hotel room- not for that kind of stuff." Oliver added quickly when he saw Barry's small moment of panic. "But to relax, have some dinner and watch a movie- nothing public and nothing too much."

"Though it was my idea to do something small like this, you're lucky I didn't let Oliver plan it." Len joked, he gently grabbed Barry's hand then smiled.

"When do we go?" Barry asked, a part of him wanted to hold Len's hand back but he was afraid of pushing things. They were, afterall, taking things much slower than they have people done for his sake. But he was still afraid of pushing and pushing and pushing until they might not want him anymore, even though he wanted them alot.

"We could leave now, seeing as it's now-" he checked his phone "-5:00. How long do you normally work?" Oliver asked, Len still had a light grip on Barry's hand.

"It depends, I used my speed to rush my work or else I could have been out by 8 at the earliest." He replied, still a bit jittery that Len was holding his hand.

"Oh, good to know, ready to leave?" Len asked, Barry nodded and relaxed, he allowed himself to hold his hand. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he walked by his side with a smile.

Oliver had noticed this and smiled as they walked, sure a bit jealous that he wasn't able to hold his hand but happy nonetheless to see him slowly getting used to the relationship they share.

This happiness lasted all of a few minutes until they made it outside.

And he let go almost instantly.

"Do you guys know how to get there?" He asked as they approached a sleek, black car. Oliver opened the door for Barry to climb into the back, then Len smiled and sat next to him in the back as well. Oliver smiled, closed the door then opened the door on the driver's side.

"Do you know where the King's Court Hotel is?" Oliver asked, Barry nodded then looked at him confused.

Barry stared at him like a deer in headlights.

“Yea-uh can we not go somewhere so...expensive?” He asked, afraid of the next answer he received. Len squeezed his hand in reassurance then sighed.

“I told Oli that same thing when we first started dating, didn’t listen to me as we drove to this 5 star rich-kid place. He hated the food as much as I did then settle on takeout and a movie.” Len replied Barry only smiled then looked out the window; the remembrance of their already strong relationship already put a damper on what they were starting.

Len noticed this then pulled him closer for a second then let him go, where he immediately cling to the door, but he hasn’t let go of Len’s hand.

“That’s why I decided that we should get a room, order takeout and see a movie; because I- no we want to recreate our first date but with you.”

That line almost made Barry cuddle back into Len with a smile, with all the affection he could show towards them both.

But he didn’t.

Instead he leaned away from the door, smiled at Len then looked out the window again, happy with his answer.

* * *

When they arrived to the hotel room, Barry had forgotten that he had to mention how much food he has to eat.

“What did you want to eat, there is a good-”

“I need like 10-20,000 calories a day!”

That shut the room up real quickly.

Then Oliver started to chuckle as well as Len, not full laughs but they were clearly amused at his outburst.

“I already talked to Cisco to see if I needed to avoid anything or if you needed anything special. He mentioned that you needed a baseline of 10,000 calories, so I found a place that has good food but higher calories.” He replied dialing up the number for the takeout place. Barry felt embarrassed at his outburst but didn’t say anything.

“Hey Bear, what do you watch?” Len asked, snapping Barry out of a trance he threw himself in.

“Anything really, I grew up with a sister who varied between romances and horror.” Barry joked, looking at the tv where Len was flicking through the movies.

“Then how about Tucker and Dale vs Evil; it’s about those two guys, Tucker and Dale, crazy hillbillies bought a summer home. Then some necklace teenagers come by when they aren’t there and because of their stupid skittish nature, and a few too many horror movies and a real life killing that happened in the area, they thought the hillbillies were evil little shits-“

“Len language,” Oliver called, earning a giggle from Barry.

“-but anyway, it’s a good movie- that’s what Cisco said anyways.”

“Leave it to Cisco to give the bad guy a first date recommendation.” Barry giggled, but Len looked a bit hurt.

“I’m a bad guy in your eyes?” He asked, Barry wasn’t sure whether he was faking it or not.

“No you aren’t, I was kidding. I-“

“I’m messing with you Bear.”

Out of habit, Len leaned down and kissed Barry’s forehead with a smile. Barry froze in place as Len pulled away, both Oliver and Len realized what had happened and had now met eye contact only to freak out.

Barry still stayed silent then looked up at Len with a smile.


	11. Date Night

**Chapter 11: Date night**

Oliver, Len and Barry

Barry smiled up at Len, he couldn’t process himself what was happening but at the same time he wanted Len to kiss him again, he wanted to _feel_ the love he had shared with Barry once more.

“Barry I-“Never in his life has Len felt this speechless, and at the only time he should be explaining himself.

Oliver sensed something was wrong with the picture, even when he too was feeling tense after what Len did.

“Hey Len, can you help me? The food is done and I need help grabbing it.” Oliver called from the door, breaking the 2 from the trance they had locked themselves in.

“Yea, sure Oli.” Len said almost robotically, he moved away from the couch where he and Barry were standing in front of, glanced at Oliver with a confused look, then turned away from Barry.

Barry on the other hand was every emotion but happy.

He thought the kiss was only an accident, that Len had been called away because he was stepping on their toes, that he was actually not apart of this relationship and he was being played, that-

“Barry?” A voice called, it was Oliver. “It’s dinner.”

Even Oliver stopped using his nickname, Barry messed everything up…

He pulled himself to the table where dinner was being served, he had grabbed 3 cartons that were placed in front of him with chopsticks then moved towards the couch he had been previously standing in front of. Len had sat next to him on his left and Oliver on the right.

‘Why did I sit in the middle?’ Barry thought, slowly eating his food.

No one said anything; Len scrolled through the movies then put on the movie; even when it was on no one said anything.

But Oliver had enough.

He threw the empty carton on the coffee table, snatched the remote up and hit pause. Then he stood up and looked at the 2 cowering men on the couch.

“Why are you guys being so awkward, neither of you have said anything to the other. Len kissed your forehead Barry, why are you freaking out over that?” Oliver asked, glancing towards Len then Barry, stopping at him.

“I didn’t hate it.” Barry muttered, looking down to avoid eye contact. He heard some shuffling then squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the worse.

Instead he felt a hand lift his head up under his chin, being forced to make eye contact with whomever it was, instead he had his eyes closed, afraid.

No words were passed, but with a single movement, Oliver had captured Barry’s lips with his own.

It was a small, quick kiss between both men which caused Barry to relax under his touch.

His eyes flew open when the kiss broke, his face warm, his stomach overcome with butterflies, and his face had a permanent smile.

“What was that?” He squeaked out, a deep chuckle escape Oliver.

“A kiss Barry, please tell me you know what that is or we might have issues.” He joked in response; meanwhile Len was observing the couple, feeling jealous over the two who were lost in their own world.

“I know what a kiss is Oli, but I thought-“

“You thought we weren’t sure we wanted you in our relationship? That we were pulling you along?”

“Yea, sorry.”

Barry rested his head against Oliver’s taking in the warmth and love he felt, but something was off…

“Len?” Barry whispered, breaking contact with Oliver then looked towards the shocked man.

“Yea Bear what did you need?” He asked, shocked that he was even mentioned in this conversation, or moment.

“Join us?” He replied, not even sure the older man would join him and Oliver in the already started cuddle pile.

Len’s brain on the other hand could not comprehend this, but without thinking he had nodded then pulled Barry into his lap and out of Oliver’s grasp.

Barry sat on his lap, face already close, but Len closed the gap. It was small and passionate but it lasted long enough that Oliver had to clear his throat.

“Not that I don’t mind watching- I actually love it a lot more than I expected- but how are we going to do this?” He asked, Barry looked confused, a slight pain in his chest.

“The relationship, I thought-“

“No, that will be discussed but not right now. Right now I wanted to know how we are cuddling on this couch?” Oliver asked, a smile was plastered on Len’s face as he picked up Barry by his waist, spread his legs then placed him back on the couch. Barry was then pulled into his chest, as Len was laying over the arm of the couch with pillows on his back, then Oliver laid on Barry’s chest on his stomach.

“So this is happening?” Barry asked, not sure what do with hands. A sleepy reply came from Len while only a rumble was felt from Oliver’s chest. He slowly brought his hand up to Oliver’s head, running his hand through his hair while the other was draped over his back.

Without realizing it, Oliver had learned his head into Barry’s hand as he fell asleep. For reasons both men couldn’t explain, this was the first good night sleep either had since they meet Barry 9 months ago.

But all 3 felt whole, even if the bond wasn’t accepted yet.

And all 3 fell asleep being held by someone tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks is...
> 
> NOT THE END!
> 
> I still have topics to touch up on, they aren't even officially dating, nor have any...interesting topics come up yet. As well as many other topics that I want to write!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!

I'm sorry I kinda flaked out on this fic, once I get off work today (so that's about 9 pm est) I will be going through the fic, editing it and writing more chapters.

It will take a few days to find the pace again and so I can stock up chapters, because just like another fic I'm writing, I plan on updating every day- I just need a few chapter head start.

So next Thursday, the 18th, I will have a new chapter ready to be posted and I will be updating every day until I finish!

Thanks for sticking around guys


	13. Chapter 13

So...Depending on how much you like this fic you may or may not be upset with the following sentence...

And I'm not quitting this work, never again trust me!

I was reading it and I used to write so bare-boned, that unless you watched the show you couldn't get a grasp of how they truly felt- and I hate that.

Now I want to revamp the entire fic and start from scratch, so I ask of you guys to give me a few more days- if I need it -to get everything sorted with this fic. 

After all, I have 2 other fics to fix, 1 I am currently updating every day and 2 I have promised people I would start so if I am a few days late with the start of the daily updates I'm sorry.

Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am going to update frequently not sure how many chapters it will be.
> 
> This is an idea from Green_Sphynx 's "Too much love for one man" poly-ships book, the last chapter is a ColdFlArrow chapter where this story is inspired from. Please show their book some love!


End file.
